Popular marketed water toys over the years have generally included balls and blow up toys which may be fun to some but would have limited fun to others. Many traditional toys, such as dolls and the like, may also sink in the water or float out to sea, both of which would not be desirable. The inventor is not aware of any marketed surfing toys that would be popular with surfers and beachgoers that are able to take advantage of the direction and power of incoming waves found along ocean and large lake shorelines.
A check of the U.S. Patent Office database has shown that some patents on surfing type toys have been proposed in years past. See for example, U.S. Pat. Des. 312,491 to Roland; Des. 324,706 to Gibson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,427 to Roland.
Although both Roland patents reference having heavy keels/fins, these toys are primarily for show. The downwardly protruding keels/fins would have difficulty in balancing the toy and keeping it in an upright position in the water.
Gibson '706 shows a surfer doll on top of a toy surfboard. The large mass of the doll compared to the thin toy board and single fin would not be able to balance in the water and would not be able to ride waves coming to shore at a beach. The top heavy doll would undoubtedly cause the toy to capsize if used in the water without someone's hand holding the toy upright.
Furthermore, there is a good chance that Gibson '706 and possibly the Roland products would end up floating away and not being able to return to the shoreline which could result in the loss of these toys.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.